


More Than One

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a time turner that acts strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Time Travel
> 
> Kink: Sex Toys
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world and I don't get paid
> 
> Notes: I'm a slasher. But I wrote this for myxstorie, who likes this pairing.
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

Hermione had used a time turner back in her third year at Hogwarts. And in her fifth year, she had been at the Ministry of Magic when all the time turners had been smashed. Supposedly. She never would have considered the complex magical tool to be anything close to resembling a sex toy.   
  
But suddenly she found herself in 1985, unable to get back to the present because the time turner only went back in time, not forward. She found herself at Hogwarts, looking at a Charms classroom that was not yet hers. She found herself in the arms of Professor Snape, unable to tell him what she knew about his future.   
  
They made love on a rug on the floor, the thick fur tickling her skin. They made love at his desk, with her bent over a stack of O.W.L. level papers he had yet to grade. They made love in his bed, with him handcuffed to the headboard, entirely at the mercy of her lips.   
  
And when they had exhausted every creative location and position they could think of, Hermione simply turned back the time to the moment when Snape first saw her in the Three Broomsticks and he had had the daring of the Gryffindor and the ambition of a Slytherin as he asked her if she would accompany him to his chambers.


End file.
